The triazole is a heterocyclic organic five-membered ring with three nitrogen and two carbon atoms that is prevalent in biologically active compounds (Dheer, D. et al., Bioorganic Chemistry 2017, 71, 30-54; Haider, S. et al., Inflammation & Cell Signalling 2014, 1, 1-10 (http://dx.doi.org/10.14800/ics.95)). The triazole acts as an effective amide surrogate due to its strong dipole moment and possesses additional important features such as hydrogen bonding, dipole-dipole and pi-stacking interactions, and improved solubility (Dheer, D.). The N-1/N-3-substituted 1,2,3-triazole has been well-exploited, primarily due to advances in the azide-dipolarophile cycloaddition methodologies (i.e., Sharpless' Click variation of the Huisgen reaction (Wang, X-j. et al. Organic Letters 2010, 12, 4632-4635)). The N-2 substituted 1,2,3-triazole has been less well studied, since there are no effective general synthetic methods beyond several unselective or specialized syntheses. Thus the need exists for the regioselective preparation of N-2 substituted 1,2,3-triazoles (Wang, X-j.).